


The Colour Purple

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s10e11 There's No Place Like Home, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Knitting smut, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	The Colour Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drwhogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/gifts).



Sam Winchester was struggling. After all they’d been through together the one thing he was not prepared to do was to lose his brother, not again. They were all working so hard to try to find a way to remove the Mark that even Charlie had gone to Europe on a research trip to find The Book of the Damned, and all Sam had to do was keep it together, help Dean to keep it together. But it was all just so hard. 

Sam tried his best to keep Dean calm, focussed, and in turn Dean cooked egg-white omelettes and made them both smoothies. And they read, and read, and read. Everything they could get their hands on. Huge, dusty tomes, one after another, hoping, praying, that they would find that one illusive chapter that would help them get rid of the Mark. 

Unwilling to put any pressure on his brother at such a time Sam turned to another source for his own support. He and Castiel spoke on the phone several times a day, discussing leads, ideas, suggestions, with Cass always ending by asking how Dean was. 

Whenever Sam faltered, even the slightest bit, there was Castiel. Deep in his own search for the answer to their shared problem, he still somehow found the time to come home, and always when he was most needed. 

And he wasn’t just there for Sam. 

“That’s the third time you’ve read that page,” observed Castiel. 

Dean blinked at the enormous book that was currently spread across his knees. 

“Yeah, well, you’re distracting me.”

“I don’t see how.” 

“It’s that clicking sound.” Dean closed the book and leaned back. Somehow he found he was happiest sat on the floor either leaning against his bed, as now, or in the kitchen sitting with his back against a cupboard and a beer in his hand. He glanced up at Castiel who was relaxing back on Dean’s bed, shoes off, feet up, with a pillow protecting his head from the wooden headboard. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Dean sighed. “Nah, it’s okay, man.” He peered closer at what the Angel was doing. “Is that purple?”

“Yes.”

“Purple? Really?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and canted his head on one side. “What’s wrong with purple?”

“Well what’s wrong with brown? Or blue?”

“Nothing at all, but this is the only colour Charlie had.”

Dean placed the book on the floor beside him and hauled himself up to sit on the bed, pushing Castiel’s feet to one side to make room. 

This time it was Castiel’s turn to sigh. 

“You want me to stop,” he said. 

“Look at it this way,” replied Dean, throwing his arm across the Angel’s hips and moving himself fully onto the mattress. “You want to take my mind off this Mark?”

“Yes, Dean. Of course I do.”

“Then you won’t want your work spoiled while I do this.”

The sound of the zipper opening on Castiel’s trousers seemed very loud in the room. Luckily he was just about able to stow his work on the shelf above Dean’s bed before disaster struck. 

After all, he wouldn’t want to drop a stitch.

[](https://imgur.com/nGy4HzF)


End file.
